


Fly Me to the Moon

by Khana



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha trifft einen Mann in einer Bar. Er hat kurze Haare, große Ohren, einen nordischen Akzent, und irgendwie erinnert er sie an den Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me to the Moon

Sie ist mit Freunden da, hat sie aber inzwischen aus den Augen verloren. An der Theke, über sein Bier gebeugt, ein Mann mit sehr kurzen Haaren, großen Ohren, großer Nase. Nicht im geringsten wie ihr Doctor, und doch, irgendwie…

Sie geht hinüber.

Er sieht nicht aus, als wäre er an Gesellschaft interessiert, aber das stört sie wenig – vielleicht hilft es ihm ja, zu reden, und wenn nicht, wird er es ihr schon sagen.  
Sie legt die schwarze Lederjacke vom Barhocker auf die Theke und setzt sich.

„Hallo", sagt sie, und winkt dann dem Barkeeper zu, ihr ein Bier zu bringen.

Der Kerl schweigt.

„Hey." Sie schösst ihren Ellbogen gegen seinen. „Alles okay?"  
„Ich habe eine Zivilisation ausgelöscht", sagt er. „Und ich finde niemanden, der mit mir reisen will. Alles bestens."

Er schüttet den Rest seines Biers in sich hinein, winkt nach einem neuen.

Zivilisation?, denk sie. Reisen? Nein. Nein, das kann nicht. Unmöglich.

„Wohin willst du denn reisen?", fragt sie, und ihr Herz klopft und klopft in ihrer Brust.  
„Überall hin."  
„Überall? Jeder Ort, jede Zeit?"

Er sieht sie von der Seite an. „Kenne wir uns?"

Sie strahlt. Er ist es. Er muss es sein! „Noch nicht", sagt sie. „Nicht mehr."  
„Ah." Er nickt. „Also kann ich dich auch nicht mitnehmen."  
„Sicher?", fragt sie.  
„Habe ich dir erzählt, dass du schon einmal mit mir gereist bist, als du mit mir gereist bist?", fragt er, schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Du weiß schon."  
„Nein", gibt sie zu.  
„Eben."  
„Du hast mir vieles nicht erzählt."  
„Hm."  
„Ein Trip. Um der alten Zeiten Willen. Wird dich aufmuntern."

Er legt die Stirn in Falten, dann nickt er langsam. „Ein Trip. Aber erzähl mir nichts davon."  
„Zu spät", grinst sie. „Timey Whimey und so."  
Er lacht. „Wo hast du das denn her?"  
„Von dir", grinst sie triumphierend. „Also los. Einmal Mond und zurück, bitte."  
„Welcher?"  
„Unserer. Ich bin ein einfaches Mädchen."  
„Das ist ja geradezu unspektakulär. Aber gut. Zum Mond."

Er legt einen Schein neben sein Bier, greift nach der Lederjacke, zieht sie von ihrem Hocker und aus dem Pub, bevor sie so recht weiß, wie ihr geschieht.  
In einen Hinterhof, und „Wow", sagt sie, „Sie sieht noch ganz genauso aus."

Die TARDIS steht da, als hätte sie nur auf Martha gewartet, und er schließt auf, lässt ihr den Vortritt und zieht die Tür dann hinter sich zu.

„Wann möchtest du denn ankommen?", fragt er, schon an seinen Hebeln und Schaltern hantierend.  
„Atmen kann man da oben nie, oder?"  
Er lacht. „Man kann einiges auf dem Mond machen, aber atmen gehört tatsächlich nicht dazu."

„Du wärst überrascht", murmelt sie, und berichtigt sich in Gedanken: Wirst überrascht sein. Laut sagt sie: „Dann jetzt."

„Einmal Mond und zurück, kommt sofort." Er grinst, kurbelt, pumpt und drückt, sie spürt das leichte Rucken im Magen, als sie sich im Raum bewegen, und dann greift er nach ihrer Hand und zieht sie zu dem winzigen Fenster in der Tür der TARDIS.

„Bitteschön, der Mond", sagt er.

Sie hält den Atem an.

Es ist wie damals, genau wie damals, endloses Gestein, Krater, Sand, und am Himmel die große blaue Erde.

Sie dreht sich zu ihm, hält seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen fest und küsst ihn. „Danke", sagt sie, und küsst weiter.

Er versteift sich, seine Lippen sind kalt und trocken unter ihren.

Sie lässt ihn los.

„Entschuldige", sagt sie. „Ich wollte nur schon immer…"

Er legt seine Arme um sie, zieht sie an sich und hält sie fest, hält sich an ihr fest.  
Durch den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts kann sie seinen doppelten Herzschlag hören.

„Komm mit", sagt er.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, was schwierig ist, immer noch an seine Brust gepresst. „Du hättest mir davon erzählt."  
„Aber ich kann nicht allein reisen."  
„Rose", sagt sie, und es tut fast weh, den Namen auszusprechen. „Hast du Rose schon getroffen?"  
„Sie wollte nicht", sagt er.

Für einen Moment ist sie verwirrt. Die unübertroffene, göttliche Rose wollte nicht mit ihm gehen? War sie verrückt?

„Frag sie noch mal", sagt sie. „Sie wird mitkommen. Und dann – dann fragst du mich."


End file.
